Audio jacks are often used for connecting headphones to audio players such as cell phones, digital music players, computers, etc. An audio jack, for example, might comprise a multi-contact plug on the headphones and a mating multi-contact receptacle on the audio player. Inserting the plug of the headphones into the player's mating receptacle may enable the player to transmit audio signals to the headphones. However, water leakage, player inaccessibility, and/or other problems can occur if the audio player is contained within a supposedly water-tight enclosure.